So Over
by hayasu shouri
Summary: She never wanted to see him again. He couldn't accept that. KK


DISCLAIMER: Not me. Nope. NO no no no and no. I do NOT own Rurouni Kenshin. Nope. If I did, the series would be very different. Although for better or for worse you'll have to judge for yourself…

Prologue: Deception

Kaoru smiled happily as she looked around the room, checking off names from a mental list. It was Kenshin's birthday and she was throwing him a surprise party, inviting every single one of their friends. She had wracked her brain for over a week, carefully planning out the details necessary to make everything perfect. He was turning 25 today, meaning there would have to be lots of friends, alcohol, and partying. Kaoru was never one to pass up an opportunity for a party, and a birthday meant an all-out bash.

She scanned the room, searching for each individual on her list.

_Misao_. Check. The little weasel had been Kenshin's coworker since he had first arrived on the doorstep of the enormous building where he currently worked. Kaoru had no idea whatsoever as to the nature of his occupation, but she was perfectly fine with that, choosing to trust her boyfriend rather than nag him about things he'd rather not speak of. The nagging was Misao's job, anyways.

_Aoshi_. Check. The tall, cool man stood beside Misao, listening to her insult Sano and occasionally raising an eyebrow to her comments. He was Kenshin's best friend, one of the few that he could really confide in. The silent man was also dating Misao, much to everyone's surprise. How someone as silent as he managed to attract the attention of a hyperactive weasel was beyond anyone's comprehension.

_Sano_. Check. Kenshin's friend from high school. Apparently the spiky-haired rooster had landed in a sticky situation during his juvenile years and had required the assistance of Kaoru's redheaded lover to pull him out. Come to think of it, Sano _still_ landed in sticky situations and required Kaoru's redheaded lover to pull him out.

_Megumi_. Check. The tall, gorgeous doctor who also happened to be Kaoru's cousin. The young hostess sighed. Why had her _cousin_ gotten the good looks in the family? Sometimes Kaoru wondered if they were really related. She couldn't be too sure. Even their taste in men was different. Megumi was dating the loud, gravity-defying-haired Sano whose hair gel appeared to have leaked into his brain while Kaoru fell for the quiet, polite gentleman. Granted, Kenshin was only a quiet gentleman in _public_…The bedroom was another story.

Kaoru shook her head slightly, blushing at the indecent thoughts that raced through her head, before continuing with her list.

_Yahiko_. Check. Her stubborn little brother had taken an instant liking to her boyfriend, although Kaoru was pretty sure the boy had just come to party in his apartment. He was currently attempting to defend himself from Misao's stinging tongue as they argued back and forth about something or other. Kaoru smiled to herself as she remembered Yahiko-_chan_ had a sparring match against her tomorrow. Best keep him up late tonight, she thought wickedly.

_Tsubame_. Check. Yahiko's "girlfriend". They weren't officially dating, claimed Yahiko who defined his status with Tsubame as "good friends". Kaoru simply saw this as a chance to torment her little brother with the presence of his "good friend". She was standing beside Yahiko, grinning shyly as Misao teased the pair about their relationship.

_Soujiro_. Check. Kenshin's ever-smiling partner-in-crime was seated contentedly on the couch, watching Misao argue with just about everyone. Every so often, he would turn and chat with Megumi, who would lightly flirt with him, much to Sano's dismay.

_Tae_. Check, check, and double check. Thank God for this woman, Kaoru thought fondly. Without her, this birthday dinner would never have gotten off the ground. When she had first told the others about organizing a birthday dinner for her boyfriend, they had instantly exchanged worried glances and demanded to know if she would be cooking. Kaoru had assured them that Tae was coming. After that last roast-chicken-inspired conflagration in her kitchen (it had evacuated the whole apartment complex), it was agreed by all that Kaoru should never be let near a stove, microwave, kitchen utensil, oven, etc. again.

Kaoru sighed. The only one missing was Kenshin.

He was on a business trip to Europe, sent there by his company to seal a deal or something. Kaoru had mourned the fact that he would be absent and away from home during his birthday, and had so organized the surprise party for him. The infuriating man had promised to arrive home by 5 o'clock. It was now 5:30 and still no sign of the birthday boy. Kaoru began to worry. Perhaps she should call.

No, she shook her head. She wouldn't play the part of the irritating girlfriend. His flight was probably just delayed…no reason to worry.

She checked all the details, making sure the door was locked, checking that the hallway looked normal, and popping into the kitchen to check on the preparation of the dinner (she was promptly shooed out by Tae, who refused to have her hard work ruined). They had made it this far, and after all the effort it took to wheedle a key off the man, Kaoru wanted everything to go as planned, no exceptions.

"Jou-chan!" Sano called from his seat by the window. "Looks like Lover Boy is here!"

Kaoru dashed over and glanced outside. Sure enough, Kenshin's unmistakable BMW was pulling into the parking lot.

"Quick!" she whispered excitedly as she drew the curtains shut. "Everybody hide!"

There was a moment of frenzy as everyone ran around attempting to hide themselves. Tae shrieked as she realized the stove was still on, before running to hide in a nearby pantry. Sano and Megumi hid behind the couch, giggling like four-year-olds, and Misao dragged a reluctant Aoshi toward a position behind the door. Soujiro, Yahiko, and Tsubame merely pressed themselves against the walls where they could easily jump out to greet their friend. Kaoru ducked under the table, smiling to herself excitedly.

_He's coming!_

There were a few minutes of silence as everyone waited with baited breath. Suddenly, footsteps on the stairs, the jingle of keys, a turn of the doorknob…

"SURPRISE!"

Everyone grinned happily as a confused redhead stumbled into the apartment, looking shocked.

Silence.

"Kenshin," Kaoru murmured, her heart pounding. "Who is that?"

There plastered to his side, with his arm around her, stood a young woman with stunning black hair and the darkest eyes Kaoru had ever seen. Her face was porcelain white and her mouth was a sweet shade of red.

"Kaoru…" Kenshin began. "It's not what it looks like."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH Kenshin is in _trrouuubbllleee_…

Read and Review, puh-lease!

3 Shouri


End file.
